mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:18tanzc/18tanzc's Super Store
Archive 1 Place your orders from my store Here! 2 Gypsum I want 2 gypsum please, 100 clicks. I'll try to click whenever I can (:P), tell me where to click and I'll try to finish as soon as possible. :) Codyn329 (talk) 18:34, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I can't sell you the gypsum untill you finish the rest of the clicks for the auction (150 Clicks) Once you finish those, I will accept your order. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 20:37, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Aw.. :( :P I'll go finish... Codyn329 (talk) 21:24, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I know. I wanted to sell you them, but in order to keep my stuff organized (And to keep you another 100 clicks in debt :P) I couldn't sell them yet. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 21:30, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Secret Message Happy birthday.TakuaJr (talk) 00:47, April 16, 2012 (UTC) What? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 01:33, April 16, 2012 (UTC) 4 Tires i would like to order 4 tires, please. Where do you want the clicks? liaet487 (Talk) MLN 23:12, 3 May, 2012 (UTC) That will be 20 licks please. put them on my Light worm. BTW, I have accepted your FR. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 15:57, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks liaet487 (Talk) MLN 00:54, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Clicks paid, send me the item please liaet487 (Talk) MLN 00:59, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Items Sent! Please come again soon! 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 15:25, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Done! Elemental Earth I whould like 1 elemental earth. My wiki name is toa code but on MLN im Deathblox45 Toa code (talk) 13:48, May 5, 2012 (UTC)Deathblox45 ok, Please send me and FR and click 2 times to my Light worm. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 15:57, May 5, 2012 (UTC) i 5 Solar Power Cells I would like to order 5 solar power cells please Liaet 487(talk) MLN 16:07, 6 May, 2012 (UTC) Sure! 5 clicks to LW! 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 03:27, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok, clicks paid, send the items please Liaet 487(talk) MLN 15:13, 7 May, 2012 (UTC) Ok! Items sent! Thanks for your order and come back son! :D 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 03:35, May 9, 2012 (UTC) 10 Dino scales I would like to order 10 dino scales, please.Btw, I have reached rank 4 and have my own store(Not approved yet, please edit the shopnav template to have my store in it).Liaet487 Talk Click Market MLN 4:03, 9 May, 2012 (UTC) Hey Liaet487, My name is LegoStefan24. I am an active user on this wiki who also has a store isnt approved yet. 18tanzc told me that unapproved stores cannot be on the shopnav template. Just thought that I'd let you know. 22:23, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Ooo, Thanks for the info, LegoStefan24. Liaet487 Talk Click Market MLN 12:28, May 9, 2012 No problem! If you need anything else, contact me here. 23:34, May 9, 2012 (UTC) LS24's Rank 8 Item Order Hey 18tanzc, can I buy 10 House of Gauntlets Banners and 10 House of Mantles Banners? That's 120 Clicks. Thanks! 19:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) yep! 75 to my light worm for today, then 45 on my light worm tomorrow k? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN Ok. Can I just do them all today??? 23:13, June 4, 2012 (UTC) 75 done yesterday please confirm that you want me to click 45 times today. 21:33, June 5, 2012 (UTC) confirmed and ready. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 13:56, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Done! 20:16, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ok! Items sent! :D 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 15:40, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! 23:59, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Thornaxes Hi, it's LCF119. I'll order 10 thornax. Where should I put the clicks? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 20:23, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Are you still here? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 00:49, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, he's still here. He just checks less often. 01:10, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, I just got back from outdoor school, and i was really tired yesterday, so i didnt check. Anyway, 10 thornax are 10 clicks. put them on my LW plz. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 15:44, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I have clicked! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 00:20, June 11, 2012 (UTC) P.S., what will you give for ancient spear part 2? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 00:51, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Where is my 10 thornax I already paid for? :P Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 01:02, June 12, 2012 (UTC) sorry, ls24 is right, i am checking less often. :P I just sent them! As for the part, i will give you either 17 clicks each or items equal to its price. see my item trade section of my store for more details. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 14:02, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 14:11, June 13, 2012 (UTC) For the spear frag i'll take 3 phantom orchids, 10 fairy dust, and 3 nails. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 14:30, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Helloooo? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 20:31, June 14, 2012 (UTC) As you can see, 18tanzc does check less often. It's only been a day or two since you last heard from him. Give him a little time. 23:13, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I am so sorry for the wait. I had to study for my school finals, so I didnt have time to check. But my school got out an hour ago, so i will be able to check more often again :D Send the spear part and you will recieve your items. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 14:24, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Ancient Spear frag sent! I don't mind the wait. Just wanted to make sure you didn't forget. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 17:13, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Items Sent! Sorry it took so long! 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 19:27, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Rough Gems Hi, I would like 2 rough diamonds, 1 rough ruby, and 1 rough sapphire for 2 ancient spears.Naiansa (talk) 14:59, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello?Naiansa (talk) 14:15, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm ok, I can wait.Naiansa (talk) 00:05, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Im sorry for the wait, i had to study for school finals like i said above. I am currently not selling Ancient spears, but the gems will cost 140 clicks. Please tell me if you still want this. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 14:26, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, what I meant was that I'' will sell you 2 Ancient spears so that will be 140 clicks for me. And 140 clicks= the gems.Naiansa (talk) 16:06, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh! Done deal! :P Send me a FR and when i accept send me the spears. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 02:57, June 16, 2012 (UTC) FR accepted! 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 19:27, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Spears received and gems sent! Thanks for the trade! 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 14:29, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ancient scroll 18tanzc, you just lost a customer because you don't check your store very often. The order had been here 'bout 2 days till he left! If you need help just let me know! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:44, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, he wanted one for 3 clicks, and I don't sell them for that prie, and i had finals coming so i couldn't nenogate with him about the price. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 14:27, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Ohh... I didn't read it... Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 17:09, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey it's me, the one that wanted an acient scroll. it said that they cost 3 clicks on the store. i left because i found a new way to get them sorry Red Flowers please. 50 Red Flowers please, I think that's 25 clicks right? I also want 50 Fairy Dust. That should be a total of 50 clicks. Codyn329 (talk) 21:33, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ok all clicks go to my LW plz! 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 22:16, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Got it. Clicking right now.... finished. Thanks for the order! :) Codyn329 (talk) 22:20, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Items sent! Thanks for the order! 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 14:26, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :) Codyn329 (talk) 15:57, June 17, 2012 (UTC) no prob! 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 16:56, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Rank 8 Items Hey 18tanzc, can I purchase 15 House of Gauntlets Victory Banners and 10 Bowmen? Thanks! 02:07, July 1, 2012 (UTC) P.S. We still didn't finish our last C/C deal :P 02:09, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey 18,you should check my store on MBs,I think I have a few items you need. My store is here ; http://messageboards.lego.com/en-us/showpost.aspx?PostID=6014861 MC1 @MC1: Ok, i will :) @LS24:Yes u can. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 02:06, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok. so do you want to just combine both deals we have to finish? 02:07, July 8, 2012 (UTC) What do u mean by "Combine"? >:( 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 18:38, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Selling tires I would like to sell 20 tires.'228rhnlkjgdac (talk) 19:43, July 8, 2012 (UTC)' Can I sell you all the parts for a spear except for flux'228rhnlkjgdac (talk) 20:13, July 8, 2012 (UTC)' Rank 4 items My username is zizzles on mln, and i do not know how to make a seperate page on your talk page.'228rhnlkjgdac (talk) 20:18, July 8, 2012 (UTC)' What do u mean by separate page? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 21:16, July 8, 2012 (UTC) never mind, can we just make a deal?'228rhnlkjgdac (talk) 14:20, July 10, 2012 (UTC)' Sure. what u need and what will u give me? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 23:30, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I would like to sell 20 tires, 1 ancient spear, and all three ancient spear parts for 160 clicks to my stunt track module rank 1. 12:48, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ummm..... unless u send me the SPC, i cant click it 160 times XD even then, that is way to much to the one mod 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 14:41, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Items sent!!! 18:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) um, what do u want me to click? i cant clic your RTR1 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 23:37, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I'll send you the items. I cant click your RTR1 160 time is what i meant. only 20. send me 19 more cells plz. what else do u want clicked? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 19:37, July 13, 2012 (UTC) After I get to Rank 4 I would like you to give me a starter pack(no rough gems or dino fangs), 20 dino scales, and 3 dino horns. =160-6(clicks to stunt track rank one)-170(starter pack 4)+105(no gems)+5(no fang)-20(dino scales)-45(three dino horns Grand total=you owe me 29 clicks I'd like to order a lot of stuff... Now that I'm rank 8 and I think I might need Grey Bricks for this rank/rank 9-10+, could you r a spot for me on a Symbiosis Module please? If yes please put me on it Friday. I'd like to be put on it for 10 days. Thanks buddy. Also, I think I might have some items according to the list you're in need of, I'm willing to trade 6 Elemental Waters, 18 Elemental Wind, and 3 Elemental Fire. (That's not the total amount of Elements I have, but I'm saving the rest of Elements I have for building animals.) Make a good offer/trade please. :D ;) Codyn329 (talk) 00:17, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Symbiosis mod rental for 10 days? Starting Friday? can do! :D 200 clicks total for the symbiosis, and the elements give u 27 clicks off, but i will make it 35 because i'm in a good mood today XD 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 14:46, July 11, 2012 (UTC) 35 clicks off any order I want.. Seems good. Thanks. :) I'll send you the elementals right now. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 15:11, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ok! is that all u need? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 23:02, July 12, 2012 (UTC) For now, at least, yes. Thank you very much! Codyn329 (talk) 23:38, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ok do 50 a day on the sybiosis k? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 19:38, July 13, 2012 (UTC) More than expected, but I understand why. Will do, I appreciate it. Codyn329 (talk) 19:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ok thx! :D 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 21:20, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I forgot today was saturday. I think. :P I owe 100 clicks right now, and I only have 63 clicks. I'll give 63 clicks right now, then tomorrow I'll give 87 clicks (Max is 84 but through the day I'll regenerate enough clicks to give those) then, all the days after that I'll give the regular amount of clicks. Not like you care about this problem, just want to notify you. :P Codyn329 (talk) 16:59, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ok good to know! 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 21:25, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I've finished clicking. I think you were suppose to take me off yesterday. Well you can take me off now but harvest the grey bricks please, my number of Grey Bricks had stayed the same. Codyn329 (talk) 15:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I was on vacation sorry for the wait :S I will keep u on there since there is no need to take u off (free of charge :D) 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 21:49, July 29, 2012 (UTC) That's okay. And thank you very much! I hope your vacation was fun. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 00:07, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Shields Hello 18tanzc, I was wondering if I could buy 2 Shields of Cunning and 1 Shield of Speed. I also need 20 Gauntlets Victory Banners, 15 Mantles Victory Banners, 5 Knights, 5 Catapaults and 40 Fairy Dust. I know I ordered more than the limit, but, I am willing to pay extra clicks. Thanks! 21:04, July 17, 2012 (UTC) um, i don't sell shields lol XD i can do the order but give me some time to calculate the cost please thanks! 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 21:57, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I can wait a while :P 22:55, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Just letting you know that I only need 20 fairy dust instead of 40. So, my revised order is: 2 Shields of Cunning you can get me the shield pieces instead, that's fine as well 1 Shield of Speed you can get me the shield pieces instead, that's fine as well 20 Gauntlets Victory Banners 15 Mantles Victory Banners 5 Knights 5 Catapaults 20 Fairy Dust 17:13, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Shields are not mailable BTW. so I will have to send the components. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 00:02, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that...my mind has been all over the place right now...Ok. So how much will the components cost with the additional items I ordered cost? 00:19, August 1, 2012 (UTC) bio spear p. '2 x2 (1 free) hi! i have 2 bio spear p2 that i wll give to you for 1 nitro + 1 engine . btw my name is: Sensei-Wu230 Luigiholman (talk) 12:25, July 27, 2012 (UTC)luigiholmanLuigiholman (talk) 12:25, July 27, 2012 (UTC) so you will give me a ancient spear part 2 for 1 nitro and 1 engine? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 21:51, July 29, 2012 (UTC) yes but i gave you two..... i guess 1 can be free though! :) just sent them like an hour ago. Luigiholman (talk) 11:11, July 31, 2012 (UTC) thanks for your business! Your Items have been sent! 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 17:05, July 31, 2012 (UTC) did you mean to give me one extra nitrous? oh yeah, thanx for the items!! :-DLuigiholman (talk) 15:02, August 5, 2012 (UTC) 1 extra? I thought i gave you 1 XD If I sent 2, you can have it as a gift :D 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 21:52, August 6, 2012 (UTC) thanx! Luigiholman (talk) Banners Can i have maybe 10 mantles and 10 gumantle banners ~yoyoer1000 Aka Isaias121 10 of each banner.... i can do that. That will be 120 clicks please confirm order thanks! 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 21:54, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Cnaylor119's Order Can you give me 1000 clicks on my electric-Dam Moduel please http://mln.lego.com/en-us/PublicView/cnaylor119.aspx ''' 18:44, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but that is WAY too much to an EDM. i can give u 20, the necessary amount of clicks for the water mill blueprint for 20 clicks in return. Deal? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 21:55, July 29, 2012 (UTC) nebular crystals x3 + 5 phantom orchids I would like to buy 3 nebular crystals and 5 phantom orchids please. where should i click the 31 clicks? Luigiholman (talk) 11:26, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Please put them on My Galactic/Stardust mod I have on my page (I forgot Which one XD) 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 21:54, August 6, 2012 (UTC) i gave 31 clicks to stardust mod. my items please! :) Luigiholman (talk) 19:58, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ok they are sent! thx for buying! :D 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 21:05, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Totemic Parts LOT OF THEM 4 months ago, you placed a bulk totemic parts order. Well, I was wondering if I could do the same. Since you don't have the animals for sale, I would like to purchase: 70 Furs 50 Furs 90 Scales 70 Scales 50 Feathers 39 Feathers 16 Fangs 34 Claws 26 Claws 140 Earths 135 Earths 110 Earths 67 Waters 37 Waters 41 Winds 35 Winds 40 Fires I know it's a lot :P, but If you can sell me animals instead, I would like 3 Turtles 2 Turtles, 2 Rabbits, 3 Wolfs, 2 Lions, 3 Snakes, and 4 Owls, and 1 Hawk instead of whats listed above. The items cost 2396 Clicks 2021 Clicks 1951 Clicks 1678 Clicks 1468 Clicks 936 Clicks 824 Clicks 638 Clicks 220 Clicks. I can pay that off over a time period of 9 Days 8 Days 1 Day. IF YOU ACCEPT THIS HUGE ORDER, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. Thanks! :D 21:53, August 12, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I am willing to pay up to 300 150 50 Extra clicks for these items. lol XD I am terribly sorry, but I cant do any more offers for awhile. I am not retiring, but I am going away. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 21:04, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ps: I will do the deal when I get back :D Ok. Thats fine! Just letting you know, that, since I keep getting parts, this order is slowly getting smaller and smaller :P 21:10, August 14, 2012 (UTC) lol idc really XD I'm retiring in a few months so I might as well give you the items XD (That's not going to happen :P) 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 17:12, August 15, 2012 (UTC) That would be nice :D Now, because you mentioned it, you HAVE to GIVE them to me :D 17:14, August 15, 2012 (UTC)